Field of the Invention
This invention relates to management and viewing of medical images and, more particularly, to systems and methods of tracking which portions of medical images have been displayed using predetermined display parameters.
Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging is increasingly moving into the digital realm. This includes imaging techniques that were traditionally analog, such as mammography, x-ray imaging, angiography, endoscopy, and pathology, where information can now be acquired directly using digital sensors, or by digitizing information that was acquired in analog form. In addition, many imaging modalities are inherently digital, such as MRI, CT, nuclear medicine, and ultrasound. Increasingly these digital images are viewed, manipulated, and interpreted using computers and related computer equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods of viewing and manipulating these digital images.